Samurai Far From Home: KFP
by LasTheJihadist
Summary: What do you think would happen to China if it was suddenly hit with vast technological advancements? What about a mass wave of immigration from far better developed countries? This time a threat is coming to China, one that Kung Fu can't resolve. Warriors will need to adapt! After all you always fight fire with fire. Samurai OC, multiple pairings, plus no regurgitating plot!


**So this was just a little side thing I decided to write cause I think there ain't any good Japanese styled OCs in the fandom... or any for that matter so I decided I would revisit an old OC I had made for an old Wattpad story I wrote(which evidently was shit). *OH MY ALLAH HE SPOKE THE NAME OF THE WEBSITE WHICH SHOULD NOT BE SPOKEN!* that's right! I used to write on Wattpad now suck it up!**

 **Okay some stuff I'll go over right now clear things up.**

 **This story will follow my characters on their own path, you won't have to read regurgitated dialogue straight from the films, like most fanfics, but I'll try to stick to lore as much as possible, I'll also be helping to enrich the lore, and try to make a world that the characters revolve around not the other way around. Things like food, classes, society, and war will be explained upon way better.**

* * *

 **{ ONE}**

* * *

"土地のホ！((Tochi no Ho!) Land Ho!)" A familiar voice announced in a familiar language.

The figure sat up as he stretched the joints in his back giving off satisfyingly relaxing pops, as he got ready for his journey. The feeling of slight nausia from being rocked about for so long, side to side, up and down, was sending him to a very dangerous state of mind. Hysteria! He could march for many days and still fight a battle of attrition at the end of it, but sailing! It was downright horrible, in the open sea the great blue tyrant would threaten to sink them everynight!

"It appears I must soon leave you ばか うざい 船((Baka Uzai Fune)Stupid annoying ship.)" The figure spoke in a low gravelly tone, part natural, part grogginess.

He seemed to mix his mother tongue and the other pretty easily. The Man slowly got up steadying himself almost instantly, it looked like the sea finally calmed down as they neared land.

A late morning ray of sun shone through the cracks in the wooden flooring above him, revealing more and more of his anatomy. Sharp curved ears twitched at the side of his head, as the sounds of sailors above him shouting, drinking, and probably catching scurvy or something, whatever sailors in their free time did; echoing through his cabin.

His head crept into one of the shafts of lights, pointing out revealing a round black nose, already sensing the horribly potent scent of Sake wafting through the gallay. His eyes glowed a bright and fiery blue, his orbs more than accustomed to seeing in the dark. Moving towards his sparse belongings, the Clouded Leopard; as another shaft of light revealed him to be, started putting on a set of very peculiar armor on. Working in habitual silence the Leopard finished tying straps which held his armor tightly around him, before moving into two equally peculiar swords.

Both had a certain curve to them, their stunning decorations draping them in gold, and fine steel, both the hilts were embroidered with fine silk woven into them for comfort, while also balancing out some of the weight. The blade it's self was already beautiful, what with its metal gleaming as if it was just polished, along both the blades inside were two green dragons who slithered up the blades like a tattoo. Not to mention the stunning jewels that were ingraved into the intricate weapon just at the end of the _Tsuka_ of the weapon or handle. Just after that lay a circle metal guard or collar as it was called by some, meant to help hold the _Saya_ or scabbard in place and keep the user's fingers from getting lobbed off...

Furthermore beyond that lay the blade collar or scabbard mount a little thicker than the blade, he inspected as he partly pulled the magnificent work of art out of its protective cover. The low ring of metal scraping against serrated steel felt comforting and exhilarating for him.

He'd won some skirmishes just by drawing fourth his Katana as it was called or specifically a _Tachi_ which quite ironically translated to 'big sword'.

Watch out everyone, I've got a BIG SWORD! I am defenitely it compensating for something.

Just next to his _Tachi_ lay his _Wakizashi_ which translated to 'Companion Sword'. Just a little shorter, used more as a formal or 'traditional' way of stating one's rank or class. As if walking around in bright red Samurai armor didn't signify enough. Though he would sometimes duel wield them since using two _Tachis_ would be incredibly hard to do. Hiding just under that an even shorter sword or in this case knife known as a _Tanto_ , which had quite a grim and deep sentiment around it normally used as the tool for a samurai to take their own life in the practice known as _seppuku_. Resisting the urge to shudder the big cat tied the blades onto his waist onto his sash, his _Wakaizashi_ worn edge up, while his _Tachi_ hung suspended edge downward. His _Tanto_ however lay nice and comfortable at the small of his back, strapped to his waist.

"フラグを表示する！((Furagu o hyōji suru!) Fly the flags!)" The same man as earlier yelled, probably the captain by the sounds of it. No one who wasn't the captain got to bark out orders like that.

The ship was the Captain's domain, he did as he wished, and ruled over whoever entered his "land". Walking up the stairs up to the deck, the Leopard was immediately hit with an intense wave of smells, sounds, and sights.

The very air tasted salty, and the sky was clear for miles, except for a foreboding storm far out at sea behind him, the sails were now flapping more gently as the cool morning breeze carried them into harbour. In front of him however was one of the most stunning and beautiful coastal cities he had seen in his life. He'd been here before, when he was younger, he didn't really remember those times anymore. The strict training he received almost made him lose those memories, until he connected again with his soul.

'But enough about the spiritual mumbo jumbo, I'm here to get away from my past life' he reminded himself, slinging on a small pouch containing some small personal items.

The Leopard breathed a big gulp of the fishy air, as he trailed his way along the side to the rear end of the vessel. By the time he got ready they had already closed in on their destination. The port city not far off now.

"地平線に嵐があり、私たちはしばらくここで立ち往生しているようだ。((Chiheisen ni arashi ga ari, watashitachi wa shibaraku koko de tachiōjō shite iru yōda.) There's a storm on the horizon, looks like we'll be stuck on land for a while.)" The Captain spoke, who was actually a great old weathered wolf, his face had an empty look splattered all over it.

"And why would a wolf look so dejected at the prospect of getting back on land?" The Leopard asked, crossing his guantlet covered arms, bemused expression on his visage.

"The sea is my Maiden and I am its lover." The old Wolf chuckled steering the ship slower into the harbour.

The language easily changed to Common Tongue, a language everyone knew almost as good as their mother tongue.

"Careful your wife doesn't hear that." The two laughed at the joke, as they were soon joined by a big brown Bear...

"Good one Leopard, See Haru I told you _samurai_ have a sense of humour!" He bellowed, slapping the Captain on the back.

"Talk all you want Kaito, you know as well as me most samurai act like they have a _Tanto_ shoved up their a-"

"Alright, Alright I get it, no samurai are like me." The Leopard interrupted before the Captain could start a fight.

The Bear, who was also Haru's first mate, however seemed to be full of energy; a lust for battle, and probably a general lust for anything of the other gender, with enough energy to spare even in these early hours.

"So samurai... you never mentioned why you wanted to go to China." Haru started again, trying to avoid talking about his wife.

"Love, war, a little bit of both." He answered with a smirk, Inciting a few chuckles from the two men.

"Ain't we all." They both answered muttering something about youth...

As the waves ceased they finally made it into port, our ship greatly differed from the small skiffs, and what not taking residence at the sides of the harbour. The mighty Chinese navy of fishing boats all proudly on display, many of them displaying the Chinese characters for good fortune. (運(Yún)) in a more tradition Chinese of course.

"This is where you get off Samurai, May your Katana, and wits guide you." Haru started bowing low, while Kaito did the same.

The Leopard smiled bowing in return, stating, "Now, friends there is no need for formalities here, we are far from _Nihon_ , and this is a another world compared to Japan; I am no more a man than you."

"A humble samurai! I didn't think one existed!." A blunt jest by the oh so esteemed Captain.

"Oh please you should see me in a fight. I love to talk. But unlike a certain wolf I don't do it in bed." The Leopard answered back, honestly.

"Ahahahahahahah!" Kaito interrupted, his laugh overshadowing every other sound.

"I wished too soon, it seems I will never find a samurai who is not pompous, aristocratic, and full of himself." After a short pause all three broke into laughter.

The three once again said their goodbyes once the huge ship docked at one of the bigger jetties, as the ship bumped up against the strong wood. Soon enough, sailors on the deck threw ropes around the moorings on the jetty to keep her from floating away.

"Since we all might have to stay longer than usual we'll hopefully see one another soon." Kaito said this time.

"じゃあね ((jaa ne) See you)"

"Jaa ne. (See you)" they bid farewell as the Samurai started walking down the ramp to the city below.

"Wait where do I go now!?" The Leopard suddenly rushed back.

"The foreign affairs office in the imperial district, near the old fort and the tower of the sacred flame, shouldn't be too hard to miss." Haru answered like he expected the question.

"Alright thanks bye!" And off the Leopard went into the city.

Stepping off the ramp, and into mainland China, The samurai walked with poise like every movement of muscle had its own express purpose. To most it would mistake for arrogance, and cockiness. But to a very acute eye, they'd see the _power_ , and _gracefulness_.

Moving into the market district, The Leopard chuckled as he passed by rabbits, pigs, goats or geese tensing around him.

'A million years ago My ancestors would have eaten you for breakfast. How the world has changed, you'll barely ever find a predator among these mammals.'

Typical, the stronger species go and fight wars, while the weaker ones stay home and live peaceful lives. In japan it was quite different, anyone who were able bodied were also conscripted in times of war. Rabbits, Hares, Geese, Goats, even pigs! If you could hold a bow, or thrust a spear, you were treated much the same as the other _Ashigaru_. Ahh the _Ashigru_ , meaning Light Foot, they made up all the non-samurai soldiers in an army. Though to get promoted you'd have to be extremely skilled, and not mention of the right _species_.

Alas there was still discrimination when other animals started fighting for the _Daimyos_. That all changed when Pigs, Hares, and Geese rose through the ranks, and became some of the most revered warriors of their time.

'I miss the good old days, without conflict a samurai is nothing but a man with a title and a sword, but in war, he is a lord.' He remembered his old _sensei_ telling him.

"Get your freshly picked radishes here!"

"Fish straight from the sea!"

"Come down to Xian's general store for the best goods!"

He was finally torn from his musings, as the sounds and ambience of the market was finally starting to get louder. Many folk had just left for their labour, meaning the Market was bustling with hard workers who had extra honest _Yuan_ to spend. Speaking of _Yuan_ he only had a bag of _Yuan_ , the rest were _Yen_ so... It was either he started labouring or he'd have to do mercenary work again...

No one that he knew of converted money so he was stuck with just gold coins, who weren't as valuable as the ones here, just his luck.

'I'll worry about it later.' He grinned, as he watched a few gazelles, antelopes and rhinos who looked like imperial foot soldiers, walk past, giving him that 'I'm watching you.' Look.

The same stare he got from most men of the law. It was quiet simple. He did not like authority, and authority did not like him.

He took in the central market for all it was, a grand square in which tellers, were shouting out the prices of their foods, as customers did their daily shopping. Overhead the market lay an big mess of lanterns and bright decorations of many kinds shielding the participants of the market like a colourful jungle canopy. It seemed whenever a festival was celebrated no one bothered to take the decorations down, though they still kept them looking presentable. It gave the whole scene a nice and homely feeling like this was his hometown, and he had just come out to buy some groceries.

Talking his time with his stroll through the great ancient city, the samurai was now nearing the tower of the sacred flame, and the office in which he had to go to not that far off now. This part of town almost seemed deserted, the only indication of life being the watchful guards that patrolled the battlements. Antelopes, Gazelles, Panthers, Jaguars, Rhinos, and Wolves made up a large part of the garrison, the only thing they didn't seem to care about in the fighting class here was gender, plenty of women, mostly felines, chatting with each other in their posts.

Which also brought him to a tucked away thought he had very much tried to repress. But how could he? The ridiculous amount nights without sleep, the satisfying ache in his bones, when he'd wake surround by oh so many exquisite curves and tails. He learned one thing in the army, that impatient war maidens pounced upon the first good looking man athey saw, and ripped off his clothing and then-

Okay! That's enough nostalgia before things get heated!

The office building he was meant to be reporting at was a large one level building, quite ironically taking more from foreign architecture, mainly Japanese by the looks of it. Imperial flags and banners, flew from almost anywhere they could. Colours blending in with what coloring armor the soldiers were wearing.

Stepping inside the oriental styled structure, the Leopard soon stood just inside before a grand posh room, and an old goat, who had been dealing with a peculiar looking feline.

A kind of Lynx of which he had never seen before, this specific specimen was clad in a fur much like a Tiger although he had black spots instead of stripes, but he still had the pointed ears all Lynxes had. The Eurasian Lynx, a very common feline in Europe. His clothing however showed no hint of abnormality at all. He wore an all red attire, with accents of yellow mixed in every now and then, a red vest accompanied with a yellow sash around his waist, showing off a pair of defined arms hinting at training with a sword, and to finish it off shoes, and a beautifully made Calvary saber hung at his hip. Everything except the way he walked and sword were perfectly blended into the Chinese surroundings.

Though he might have picked a colour scheme that was a little too bright. Furthermore he also had a pouch and big horn shaped metal container hanging from his sides. Now all he needed was a small matchlock pisto- ah there it was! Hidden cleverly in between his vest and sash; easy enough to access should the need arise.

"It seems I am not the only foreigner here, Well met ol' Chap." The Lynx spoke in common, his tongue had a perfect vice on his accent. He sounded awfully similar to a merchant that had stumbled through his Daimyo's port town once.

"Greetings Sir. May I be blunt enough to say you sound awfully English?" The Leopard greeted back.

"Acute ears! Very well yes I might as well tell you, I'm from great old Britannia born and raised. And my accent hails from London, I try to at least hide what nationality I am to the public. I'm an ambassador you see, working abroad for my country." He answered truthfully.

"You however, might as well be carrying the banner of your Nation on your back!" He guffawed, placing both of his paws on his hips.

"I guessing also advisor of the military kind?" He cut off the man before he got too high of his own nationality.

"How did you!-"

"I have a very keen eye for weapons, especially _foreign_ ones."

"Ah I see... then yes I am a military advisor, and ambassador. Mind you I never really need this silly old thing it's just insurance..." The Brit tried to regain his composure as regally as possible.

"And why are you so open about your business foreigner? I thought you liked to keep your work out of the public eye." The Leopard questioned this time.

"Oh because your Japanese! And a Samurai no less! And if I'm not wrong doing something like cowardly espionage is incredibly _dishonourable_ , furthermore you'd have no use for this information anyway. Last time I checked Japan only let Dutch and Spanish ships into their habours." He dignified the accusation with a well-rounded answer.

"We have our reasons... besides you're just miffed you can't trade with us." The Jap's rebuttal came accompanied with a smug grin.

"You're just afraid of our mighty empire!" The Briton stated.

"If your empire is so mighty how come you haven't managed to invade Japan before?" The Jap answered.

A few moments later both started laughing.

"Look at us! we quip and jest just like old friends! It's been a long time since I've visited a country where I'm not shunned to oblivion!" He put his paw forth to shake hands.

"A good first impression is indeed hard to find these days." The Samurai chuckled with mirth, grabbing the other cat's paw in the gesture.

"Though I still haven't gotten your name..."

"Ahh where are my manners! I am William Chester. But my friends call me Will which also means you now." He properly greeted this time, even presenting his perfectly white teeth with a grin.

"I'm Sora Takeda, a pleasure to meet you." The Leopard bowed, in turn receiving one from his British friend.

Both stood there with a very certain glee in their eyes, the same glee an alcoholic man would have after holding back for years and then caving in.

"Alright Sora I'll be off for now, come see me in the Tower of the Sacred Flame as soon as you can." He bid farewell, walking himself with a confident jut in his step.

'What a queer man...' Sora thought to himself, as he finally realised what he was here for.

"Next please!" An old elderly goat sat smiling at the counter further inside.

"My apologies I was socialising...?" The Jap answered unsure to which the goat chuckled at.

"It's all the same with us men we see one familiarity in someone else and we're all over them like they're a long lost brother." The senior replied from experience it seemed.

"Very true Goat-Sama."

"Japanese I'm guessing." The goat grinned, taking a good look at his equipment.

"What gave it away!?" The Leopard chuckled soon joined in by the goat as he said, "don't give me lip boy I thought Japs respected their elders."

This old goat seemed very happy, his job was probably a lot more lively than the guards' outside, who had to just stand there for hours and hours... that alone reminded him of the horrible aforementioned repressed thought.

However this old goat got to meet interesting characters every day, all with their own little quirks, gimmicks, and stories.

"I am sorry Goat-sama, I wish to be granted the right to roam these lands."

"Of course ser, but I'll have to give you a form in which you take to the King Fu Council. Then it is for them to decide,"

"Is it because of my training?" The Leopard asked taking comfort in the grip of his _Nodachi_.

"Of course any foreign warrior must answer to the council, if you are deemed not eligible for the rights, then you are deported."

"Great... so what do I have to do then?"

"My lips are sealed." The goat answered with a widening smile.

It looked like he was going to be fighting for the right to stay in the country he had just stepped foot in...

It wasn't like he wasn't good in a fight, he just rather not have to kill anyone.

I mean that's what swords were for... right?

* * *

 **There it is my first chapter! a little bland I grant you but an introduction none the less!**


End file.
